


Your Time Starts Now

by libraralien



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Food Sex, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Humiliate Alex.





	Your Time Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/gifts).



_"Humiliate Alex. You may not leave the Taskmaster house. You have twenty minutes to prepare and ten minutes to execute your humiliation. The humiliation that most pleases the Taskmaster wins. Your time starts now."_

\---

"That's pretty blatant, Alex, even for you," had been Greg's reaction.

"I think people will like it. It seems to be some contestants' goal for most tasks anyway, so we might as well."

"And what is am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well," Alex paused, "It's like it says, you will look at what they do and judge which one pleases you the most."

"Oh come on, now," Greg said, straightening up and putting on his stern, Taskmaster persona, "I think we have have a little more fun than that."

"It is all for you, after all. Your amusement, I mean. The contestants all do their tasks at your command. So, implicitly, whatever the contestants do to me for this task...you are doing to me."

"How about, I judge them one at a time, after each one is filmed? You come join me while I view them. And then, who knows, maybe I will make explicit what was implicit in the task, as you say."

 

**Contestant One**

_Contestant One panicked. He wasted a large chunk of time asking Alex if he would provide things like embarrassing baby photos or somesuch. He then wandered the house thinking out loud. When Alex alerted him to the fact that he had five minutes left, he wandered around the house at a faster pace._

_"Time's up."_

_"Oh, god! Uhh...verbal abuse then? That's humiliating right?" he asked, pleadingly._

_"It certainly can be."_

_"You! You unhelpful twat! Um...you little toadie, always sucking up the Taskmaster. I bet you wish you were the Taskmaster, but you have to settle for being his assistant. You watch us make fools of ourselves, and just stand there. You are the one who is really cruel! Ah, ahh….wanker!"_

_He couldn't keep the steam going for long, let alone ten minutes, and ended up resorting to some, admittedly moderately creative after a while, swearing and insults._

\---

"Well, that was a bit pathetic. More humiliating for him than you, all said. I suppose you'll get it edited down for the show, so it's a bit more bearable," Greg said after finishing the video. Alex showed him the footage of the contestant on his laptop at the Taskmaster house. Any time they met for this sort of thing, they met at the house. It seemed right somehow that if they were going to have sex in character, as it were, of their roles on the show, that it should be here.

"Right," Greg said, "A sad attempt at berating. I would criticize him more, but I should probably be saving it for you, shouldn't I?"

Alex looked at him patiently and attentively, almost as if he might take notes on anything Greg was about to say.

"I mean, he at least was right about a couple things. You really are a servile little toadie. What must the contestants think, seeing the two of us on stage together, with you answering to me?"

Greg stood up in front of Alex, putting his hand firmly on Alex's shoulder as he did, preventing him from also standing. It would have been an intimidating positioning from anyone, but with Greg it was positively fearsome. He absolutely towered over Alex. He grabbed Alex's head, forcing him to look up at his face.

"That's right, don't bother answering. I bet they think you are disgusting. Or maybe some feel bad for you, if they don't realize you are the one who writes these tasks, that these situations are of your own creation," he said, staring right into Alex's eyes with his most frightening, stern look that Alex is sure he used in the past to get control of his students.

He let go of Alex's head, and Alex relaxed it so he was no longer looking straight up, but now was looking straight into Greg's crotch. Greg waited just long enough to Alex to glance questioningly up at him, before grabbing his head and crushing himself.

Alex could feel Greg's hardness through his clothes. Of course, Alex was in no position to say anything about this, or indeed, anything, as he was immediately going about the business of getting Greg's cock in his mouth.

Greg gave a cruel laugh at his eagerness. "Look at you, you get off on being told what to do, and then you don't even wait for me to tell you what to do. Are you really so eager to please? God, you are lucky I like having a shameless bootlicker around, you spineless, repugnant, little man."

His stream of insults continued right up until he came.

 

**Contestant Two**

_Contestant Two immediately demanded makeup and women's clothing, going straight for cross-dressing, in the grand comedic tradition._

_"Is it more humiliating if you are really beautiful as a girl, or if you are an ugly girl?" he asked, while clumsily applying lipstick to Alex, as if there was any chance he was going to make Alex into a beautiful girl in his remaining 4 minutes._

_Alex did not answer, so as not to sabotage any chance of a slightly even lipstick application._

_In the end, Alex did feel a little embarrassed, but more on behalf of the contestant. His makeup was sloppy, his wig was crooked, and the dress he had tried to get Alex in did not zip fully up the back. It was all a bit of a shambles, but the audience would probably like it. It was a classic after all._

\---

It was not as if Greg necessarily had any particular flair or skill for style more than the contestant had. He did have the benefit of time, but not of patience.

Besides, the assortment of women's clothes, wigs, and makeup the crew had gathered for the task was all bit slapdash.

He dug through the pile of various dresses and such with determination, as Alex looked on.

"Ah-ha!", he exclaimed triumphantly, as he held up a pair of panties, "The only part that really matters as far as I'm concerned. Put these on."

He tossed them to Alex, who promptly began undressing enough to put them on. They weren't particularly sexy, as far as these things went. They were soft, black, and in their one nod to overt femininity, had a tiny white bow in the front on the waistband. Girlish, one might call them.

Alex pulled them on and attempted to rearrange himself as Greg looked on. They were large enough he could fit in them, but still quite tight. He wasn't sure he liked it. But then again, he did a lot of things he wasn't sure he liked because Greg told him to, and he liked doing what Greg told him too.

And right now, Greg was looking hungrily at his exposed legs, and frankly, quite exposed cock, the thin, tight cotton doing little to conceal much of anything.

Alex suddenly felt an unusual combination of desirable and sexy, and rather hunted. He wanted to turn around and show Greg his arse and put his trousers back on immediately so the dirty old man would stop leering at him, at the same time.

"Yeah, look at you, you tart," Greg mumbled, as if reading his mind. Alex felt himself blush.

"You know I could go for a meal. What do you say we go get dinner. You get dressed. No, no," he said, as Alex moved to remove the panties, "leave those on. In fact, get used to those. You are going to be wearing that kind of thing for quite a while, I think."

 

**Contestant Three**

_"I want a meal," said Contestant Three, almost immediately._

_"A meal? What kind of a meal?"_

_"Oh, um, something with lots of different...dishes. Things you would need utensils to eat," she thought out loud, hurriedly._

_"I am afraid you are going to need to be more specific about what food you want."_

_"Ok, um, a savory pie or stew, of some kind? And a bowl of fruit salad. And a cake!"_

_Once delivered, the contestant quickly put everything on plates and carefully set them on the floor._

_"Alex, I want you to eat this food without using your hands or a fork or anything," she declared._

_"Right. Just get down on the floor, shall I?"_

_"That is what I was envisioning, yes," she agreed._

_It was a good idea, he thought, as he got down on all fours. There was absolutely no way to go about this with any real degree of dignity, though it was was maybe more funny than humiliating, the kind of thing you would dare a friend to do._

_He didn't hold back, but he didn't exactly dive in, trying to not make a mess. The fruit salad was surprisingly easy to eat this way._

_"Ok, enough of that, eat some of the pie, Alex."_

_He obediently moved to carefully eating the pie, making slightly more of a mess, but retaining an amount of dignity that seemed to be frustrating the contestant. She squatted next to him, glancing between him and the timer._

_"Ok, ok, not a lot of time left, eat some of cake!"_

_He paused above it, knowing this was the most unavoidably messy food item here._

_Suddenly, she pushed his face into the cake, smashing the cake down and getting icing all over his face. It was classic slapstick, really._

\---

"You hardly ate any of that cake. Mostly you just got icing on your face. She should have shoved your face in it sooner. Or at least been pushier. She let you retain too much control here."

Alex nodded, feeling a bit strange to agree that, yes, he had not been sufficiently humiliated, she should have had more autonomy taken from him.

Before he knew it he was back on all fours, face hovering above the now destroyed cake, being held in position by Greg. He closed his eyes, ready for his face to be shoved down into it again, but the push never came.

Greg seemed to rethink the situation. Perhaps shoving someone's face into a cake just doesn't carry the same destructive satisfaction when that cake is already smashed in. With a sudden movement, he flipped Alex sideways onto his back instead. Alex had the feeling he was making things up as he went, but Greg did everything with such a degree of purpose that this just added a certain unpredictable, chaotic flavor to the terror he instilled.

Greg straddled Alex's hips, pinning him against the floor. His size and weight meant that he hardly needed to try in order to render Alex instantly helpless. Alex didn't struggle, he was happy to be thrown around at Greg's pleasure, but he did push his hips up against him, just for the friction it afforded. Greg responded by placing his fingers in Alex's mouth.

He let Alex just fall into a rhythm of grinding against him and sucking his fingers, before scooping up a handful of the ruined cake and, suddenly moving his fingers to force Alex's mouth open, shoving as much of the cake into his mouth as possible.

It had something of the feeling of being gagged to Alex, with the additional indignity of being fed, and for that matter, being fed messily. He could easily feel that most of the handful of cake had not made it into his mouth and had instead been ground in his face. It was difficult to swallow with Greg's fingers still in his mouth, and he could feel himself drooling around the sticky sweetness of the cake.

The feeling of being unable to do something as simple as swallow food, and the heightened grossness of his saliva mixing with the cake on his face did indeed make him feel much more humiliated then we had simply been forced to eat in a silly manner. He pushed even harder against Greg.

Greg took this as a sign that he was ready for more and shoved another handful of cake in. He also leaned forward so that he was now laying fully on top of Alex, his mass entirely covering him.

"Don't think that this is so I can kiss you. I mean, God, look at you," he said, when their faces drew close. The change in position was just so they could rut more effectively against one another.

When Alex came in his pants he hardly minded the stickiness. After all, what was one more thing to clean?

 

**Contestant Four**

_Contestant Four decided to try and capture the "in trouble for something embarrassing and getting punished in front of the whole school" bad dream flavor of humiliation._

_"What kind of school did you go to, Alex?" she has asked._

_"I went to and independent boarding school."_

_"Did it have beatings? Yes? Oh, perfect. I know just what we are going to do."_

_\----_

_"Well, Horne, you have got in a spot of trouble with Headmaster Davies, so now you are to be spanked in front of the whole school," she declared. She was an older woman, so the matronly demeanor she was projecting was not unconvincing._

_The "whole school" was just the production team, but by extent, the show's audience and, of course, the Taskmaster._

_She had him bent over the edge of the desk and his trousers were unbuttoned and pulled down just enough. She smacked him with her open palm over his pants._

_"Are you feeling humiliated, Alex?" she whispered._

_"I am not feeling particularly humiliated." He knew that was not helpful feedback, but he always had to strike a balance between keeping the contestants moving along with the task and not panicking, while also maintaining his aura of subservient neutrality. He could see she was in an awkward position, so he decided to nudge her along_

_"Maybe it would be more humiliating if it actually hurt."_

_She smacked him a little harder. He nodded encouragingly._

_"You are doing better."_

_"If you are trying to seem cool in front of your friends, Horne, by being stoic, I am not impressed," she said in her stern voice._

_"Of course, Miss."_

_She gave him a eight more smacks, of increasing force. He winced for the cameras, but to be honest, she had know idea what he could have taken; what he wanted to take._

\---

"I honestly can't believe my luck. She even called me Headmaster Davies! I think she might be as twisted as you, Alex," said Greg, absolutely radiating how pleased with himself he was.

Alex was bent over the Taskmaster desk, bare arse out, ready for what was coming.

"Yes, Headmaster," he agreed.

"I mean," he said, as he landed a slap on Alex for emphasis, "I always wanted to do this sort of thing, but it felt a little bit twisted when I was actually a teacher. But now," another slap, "I have no choice. Isn't that right, Horne?"

"Yes, Headmaster," he repeated obediently.

"It is always a question, when administering any sort of public punishment, of how you can best maintain control. And the only thing you, as the one being punished, have any control over is your own reaction, and what is the least humiliating for you," Greg mused aloud, punctuating every sentence or so with another smack.

"For instance, you could disrespect me, be rude to me, which might make any onlookers laugh, take your side. But it does run the risk of earning you more punishment."

Alex winced as each smack landed. They were not unbearably painful, but Greg was quite strong and the stinging burn was beginning to build as blow after blow landed on top of one another.

"Or you could accept your punishment stoically, as you are doing now. Dignified for you, but an acceptance of defeat, in a way. Slightly embarrassing, for you. I mean, your arse is out and receiving abuse regardless, so not actually that dignified, now that I think on it."

The blows stopped, and Alex could see him at the edge of his vision move away from him slightly, though he dared not turn his head to look directly.

"Of course, the most humiliating would be if you started to cry and beg. But it takes real pain to do that, especially considering how much I know you can take. So."

On "so", a new pain seared across his arse, more concentrated, borderline unbearable even on the first stroke on his already red and tender flesh. A cane.

Greg continued to administer strokes in an methodical way, as if this was just his job and he was not actually taking enormous pleasure in this. Alex could not see his face, he still didn't dare look up from the small section of desk his eyes were fixed on, but he imagined either a disciplinarian scowl or a gleeful grin. Both were just as likely.

With each stroke, his reactions grew. His winces became grunts accompanied by shudders throughout his body, which became cries of pain. He was on the edge of tears when he managed to gasp, "please, Taskmaster, please no more!" right before he feared another stroke was about to land.

Alex could feel Greg assessing him carefully, not moving, no strikes landing, before saying, "Right. Well I think you learned your lesson."

 

**Contestant Five**

_"Wanking on a television show! That would be humiliating right?"_

_"I am not wanking on camera," Alex said, firmly._

_"What if it wasn't on camera?" asked Contestant Five, "Just like, in that room over there?"_

_"So just normal wanking with nobody watching and no cameras? Is that very humiliating?"_

_"We will all be out here," he said, gesturing at the crew, "And we will know what you are doing. And you will know we are out here knowing what you are doing. Yes, that is what we are doing."_

_Alex thought that this one didn't sound that humiliating, but now sitting on a closed toilet in a locked bathroom, knowing that everyone outside the room, and by extension everyone who watching the show and the Taskmaster, would know what he was doing, he did feel pretty humiliated. And he only at ten, well, a little over nine now, minutes to do it._

_He supposed he didn't have to, it's not as if anyone would know. No, Greg would know, because he would ask and Alex couldn't lie to him._

_He unzipped his trousers and got his cock out, and thought about the goal here: to please the Taskmaster, whatever it took. He felt himself start to get hard as moved his hand. No time to waste, after all._

_He checked his watch, eight minutes now. Was that enough time to come? It didn't really matter to anyone but him. But it would probably please the Taskmaster to know he had. And he didn't want to fail the Taskmaster. He closed his eyes and focused on that: Greg's approval, that he had been so obedient even with nobody present, his humiliation being somehow more complete._

_As he felt himself grow closer to orgasm so did the anticipation of the moment that would happen in a few minutes when he walked out of the room and saw the contestant and the rest of the crew present. He would probably be a little flushed, and everyone would know. Probably there would be some joke about not shaking his hand._

_The dread and embarrassment of it all strengthened his arousal and he came into his free hand._

\---

"Well, I think you know what I want you to do now," said Greg, very matter of factly.

"Yes, Taskmaster."

"But first, I do want to know, did you really do it?" he asked, seriously. He had only seen what everyone else was going to see, which was the contestant looking a bit awkward while he sat around waiting, and shots of the closed bathroom door.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Right. Show me," he said, as he stood up so that he was looming over Alex. He looked down at him with his most piercing, judgemental gaze, as he crossed his arms.

"Right here, then?" Alex asked.

"I don't see any reason why not," Greg answered, not looking away for even a second, giving every indication that he did not plan on undressing, participating, or indeed moving at all for the duration of Alex's little performance that he was demanding.

"Should I just...do it? Or..?" He felt he should be getting along with it, but if he just unzipped his pants and started going for it, that didn't seem like much of a show.

"That's your choice, Alex," he said in a way that suggested he would be judging, but gave nothing away as to what he thought the outcome should be. It was, funnily enough, a demeanor Alex himself had perfected with contestants in most tasks.

Alex took himself in hand but didn't move it. Whatever level of scrutiny he had felt from several people a room away knowing what he was doing, he felt it a hundred times over with Greg a couple feet from him, looking directly at him, knowing every detail of what he was doing.

It was as if Greg could see his nervousness stopping him and said, "What you don't have a choice in, however, is whether or not you are going to do this. Go on, start wanking."

As mortifying as it was to be ordered around in Greg's authoritative voice, it somehow made it easier because now he didn't have a choice. The Taskmaster had told him what to do and he had to do it.

He began to move his hand and felt himself grow hard. He forced himself to look up at Greg. His face gave away nothing. Alex glanced at his crotch, which was luckily not being so unreadable. Good, so Greg was enjoying this despite the unwavering stare and the crossed arms. He sped up his hand as it moved up and down his cock.

He thought about putting on more of a show for Greg, but it felt more honest this way, just doing what he would do if he was wanking off on his own, letting Greg see it all in his inelegant glory. He paused to pull his pants and trousers down a bit so Greg could at least see a bit more.

As his arousal built, he unthinkingly closed his eyes.

"No, no, I want you to look at me," Greg said, the moment he did. He obediently opened them and kept them on Greg, though allowing them to wander around Greg's body. Even without looking at his face, everything about his physicality was stern and commanding. Alex longed to please him, which was ultimately the goal of this task, really.

He forced himself to look Greg in the eyes as he came, hoping to convey how it was for him, it was all for him.


End file.
